Living Nightmare
by Therabidsquirrel
Summary: What's it like to fight an enemy who's on the inside? Question to ponder... *Completed... Or is it?*
1. Living Nightmare

**Living Nightmare**

Okay, this is just twisted. However, though it comes from my own mind, I have no clue as to where any of the stories I've ever written have ever come from, seeing as how my brain only functions during class… I think… I'm hoping to do this story in chapters, just to annoy everyone, but I can promise you that it will be finished, seeing as how I'll have the whole thing written out by the time it actually gets put up. 

I'm also guessing that people don't really like to review, heaven knows that a lot of times I don't like to either(Even though I've gotten some really good ones lately. Thanks!). So, for all of you who don't feel like it, you don't have to. I'll put this all up any way. Just for my own sanity I guess, that and it's the only way my little sister PB will ever see it. Hope you like this little sister! It's incredibly twisted, and you now know what I've been working on for so long. PLUS: WARNING!! I have a thing for Wildwing and Tanya relationships, which is weird but it fits for some reason. I think Tanya's kinda' different in my universe.(?) Ah well. Any ways, there's a Tanya/Wing scene in here somewhere. You've been warned…

J So, for all of those out there actually wasting time on my personal rants, have fun, enjoy, and don't forget the popcorn… because I'd like some too! J 

*** 

Mighty Ducks belong to Disney. So there. 

*** 

"Oh come on. You have got to be kidding me!" Duke exclaimed as he sat before a chessboard, Grin smirking evilly at him from the opposite side.

"It's legal." The gentle giant rumbled. Duke sighed and knocked his king over.

"Fine." He muttered. "You win… again." Grin merely put his hands together and bowed causing Duke to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever big guy." He stated with a wave of his hand as he stood. Grin chuckled as Nosedive walked over with a grin.

"You like torturing him don't ya Grinster?" he asked, resting on his elbows on the back of the couch. Grin merely gave him a blank look. However his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about." He rumbled. The two looked at each other before Nosedive snorted and burst out laughing. Grin snickered as he cleaned off the chessboard. "Would you like to play little friend?" he asked. Nosedive shrugged and leapt over the back of the couch.

"Sure, why not? I'm game." He stated. Then he and Grin both put their hands together and bowed to each other before Grin made his move.

"And that my friend is living proof that those two have been spending way too much time together." Came Mallory's voice. Tanya snickered at her and shook her head as Nosedive looked over at them and stuck out his tongue, then turned back to the board and let out a gasp, flinging his arms into the air.

"No! My pawn! He is gone! NO!" he exclaimed. Grin looked at him wide eyed.

"What did you have for breakfast?" he asked suddenly. Nosedive gave him an evil grin, then started laughing once more as he fell backwards. "Ow!" he exclaimed as he hit the floor, then he started laughing again.

"Too much glucose." Tanya muttered as she walked by.

"And sugar." Nosedive added.

"They're the same thing!" Mallory called as she walked with Tanya. Nosedive's hands in the air was all she saw of him.

"Hey! Learn something new everyday!" he exclaimed. It was then that Drake One went off rather loudly, causing Nosedive to cry out and kick one leg into the air due to being startled. Wildwing and Canard ran in, Duke and Kazar, their new dragon friend, right behind them.

"What is it Tanya?" Wildwing asked as he came up behind her. She had raced over to Drake One as soon as it had gone off and was now typing away on the keyboard.

"Teleportation energy downtown." She told him. He nodded.

"All right everybody, get to the migrator now!" he exclaimed. He looked at Kazar who nodded.

"I shall stay here." He stated calmly. He purred as Wildwing gave him a curt nod and left. "I'm afraid I might hurt you if I went." He whispered unhappily.

*-*

Nosedive winced in pain as Chameleon kicked him harshly into a wall, then ran off with a look of determination on his green face. The teen coughed and lay on the ground, trying to get his lungs working again as he also tried to stand. Standing was not happening it seemed, and he watched the reptile head towards Duke as he morphed into a larger form.

"Duke." Nosedive tried to yell a warning, but all that came out was a whisper. He got to his knees and tried again. "DUKE!!" worked that time. Duke turned and stabbed Chameleon in the side, causing the saurian to screech in pain and fall away. Nosedive fell back to the ground and lay there in pain till his lungs decided they would work properly again. A moment later a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see the last person he'd expected… and the last person he'd ever wanted to see. Dragaunus.

*-*

"WILDWING!!!" Wildwing looked up at his brother's yell in time to see Dragaunus point his laser at Nosedive who was pinned underneath the saurians foot. With a primal yell the leader of the Mighty Ducks threw aside the hunter drone that was in his way, racing towards Dragaunus. The last thing he saw was Dragaunus turning and firing as pain flared in his back.

*-*

"WILDWING!! NO! WILDWING!" Nosedive struggled to get out from underneath the saurian, then gasped in pain as something popped in his chest. He coughed as Dragaunus moved away due to Canard slamming into him. "Wildwing." The teen gasped, stretching a hand out to his fallen brother and leader. Wildwing wasn't moving as their teammates struggled to push the saurians back. Canard landed several punches before Wraith threw a blast, hitting his own leader in the leg. Dragaunus roared in fury and glared at the elder saurian.

"Let's leave!" he shouted. There was no fussing as the saurians teleported away with the last of their hunter drones, Canard hurrying over to the brothers lying on the ground. Nosedive was gasping in pain, calling weakly for his brother as the others hurried over.

"Nosedive, he's going to be okay." Mallory said, kneeling beside the teen as Tanya tended to Wildwing, Canard kneeling beside his friend and helping her.

"Wing." Nosedive merely whimpered, his eyes unseeing as Mallory put a hand on his crunched chest armor. At that he screamed in pain, causing the others to jump and Duke to head over, his saber on his arm as he kneeled down next to Dive giving him the once over.

"Tanya, I think his ribs are broken." He called. She looked at Nosedive quickly, then down at Wildwing.

"Wildwing's out cold." She informed them. "We need to get them to the Migrator quickly." She exclaimed. Grin merely headed over with two long boards.

"So they will not be injured when we move them." He explained. Tanya nodded at him and helped Canard place their fallen teammates on a board each. The team then hurried onto the migrator and back to the pond.

*-*

'Where am I?' the swirling darkness was suffocating as he floated around. He blinked in confusion, then realized that he wasn't wearing the mask of DuCaine anymore, and his armor was gone as well. He looked down at his hands and realized they were glowing a silvery white. He wasn't wearing normal clothing. What he was wearing was a type of robe, white with two thick light blue lines going down the front.

"Now this is interesting clothing." He muttered as he looked down at himself in slight shock. He looked up and around, still trying to figure out where he was.

"Still haven't figured it out yet?" came a voice. He froze and jerked around to see a male duck wearing the same outfit looking at him with a type of grin on his face. Wildwing stared in shock at the familiarity of this duck.

"Dad?" he asked softly. The duck smiled brightly.

"Hey son." He said calmly. Wildwing rushed over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"DAD!" he cried. His father hugged him back as he held tight, refusing to let go. "I've missed you Dad." He said softly.

"I know." His father answered. "I've been watching you. Both of us have." Wildwing pulled away and gave his father an odd look.

"Us?" he asked.

"Your mother and I. Wildwing, don't ever give up son. What your doing is right, and we're behind you and your brother all the way. I'm sorry for all the horrible things you've had to deal with in your lifetime, but it was the will of the Great King so that you would be strong." His father told him. "And it is also his will that you and your teammates will make it home one day soon." Wildwing stared at him.

"So… I'm not dead?" he asked. His father shook his head.

"No, but your not far from it." He said sadly. "Wildwing, that old saurian did something to you… I can't explain it." He told him. "Wildwing, when you wake up… you won't wake up." He stressed. Wildwing gave him a confused look.

"What?" he asked. His father sighed, shaking his head.

"Son, something is going to be in control of your body. You'll be able to see what it's doing, but you will have no control." He started as his body shook, as if he were a hologram on bad reception. "Your body's waking up!" He exclaimed, giving Wildwing a panicked look. "Wildwing, you have to try. Try to fight it! I can't help you anymore son, just know that you are a DuCaine."

"WHAT?!"

"Wildwing! Protect your brother and your team!" with that his father disappeared and pain ripped through Wildwing's body causing him to cry out loudly because of it. Then the darkness began to change as he curled up in pain, squinting as the infirmary became clear around him.

"Now this is interesting." Came another voice. Wildwing turned and looked to see… himself. "Hope you like the view Wildwing. Because it's going to change soon. I will destroy your team, and then… I'll destroy you."

*-*

Nosedive winced, thankful that he was a fast healer as he walked down the hall, Kazar beside him and allowing him to lean on him. It had been about a week since the battle with the saurians, and Wildwing was still out cold. Nosedive frowned as he thought of his brother, then yawned. It was too late for him to be up, and Tanya would have his tail feathers if she knew he was out of bed. As his bedroom door opened, Kazar gave a soft rumbled purr.

"Are you sure you are alright Nosedive?" he asked. Nosedive looked at him.

"I'm worried about Wildwing." He said softly. He ran a hand through his hair. "I… I feel like… like he's in danger or in trouble or something. And I can't help him." He looked at the dragon worriedly, who gave him a weak smile.

"He is out of danger my friend." He said softly. "Just watch, he'll be up and around in no time." He then gave the teen a comforting smile, which was returned by a look of uncertainty.

"I guess I'll find out later then." Nosedive said softly, almost to himself. He rubbed the top of Kazar's head, then entered his room quietly. Kazar watched him go, then turned. Time to do some late night hunting…

*-*

Canard and Tanya were the first in the infirmary the next morning and were startled to see Wildwing sitting up in bed, his legs dangling over the side as he looked around the room quietly. Canard smiled at his friend as Wildwing looked at him.

"Hey Wing!" he said cheerfully, thankful that the team captain was finally awake. "How do you feel?" he asked. Wildwing gave him a slow nod.

"Fine." He said softly. There was something in his voice that caused Canard to stop and stare at him, Tanya walking over to inspect him and not noticing anything. Something wasn't right… A shudder ran through the tan duck as he tried to shake off the feeling. No, everything was fine. Wildwing was awake and sitting up. Everything was fine.

"So, what's happened while I was asleep?" Wildwing asked suddenly. Canard frowned, then shook himself again. What was this feeling?

"Nothing much." Tanya answered him, giving him a soft smile.

"Any attacks?" Wildwing asked as she checked his vitals. She nodded.

"One, but we managed to beat them back. We were kind of angry about what happened last time." She admitted softly. Wildwing merely looked at her till Canard cleared his throat and gained his attention. 

"Nosedive's doing better." He said. "Dragaunus hurt him pretty badly, but he's healed up real good." He explained. Wildwing merely gave him a nod.

"That's fine." He stated. At that Canard frowned and glared at him. Something was really wrong. Wildwing was never that careless about his brother. Tanya must have sensed this as well because she stopped what she was doing and looked at Wildwing. Something about him wasn't right, something in his eyes… 

She cried out as Wildwing leapt forward with a battle cry, reaching to grab her neck. He knocked her to the floor, then was sent flying as Canard slammed into him, standing over her.

"WILDWING! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Canard yelled as Wildwing stood up. He started at the look his long time friend gave him. It was the look of complete insanity, and it frightened Canard. "Tanya, get out of here. Get help." He said, getting into a fighting stance as Wildwing stood, a grim look on his face, but the insanity showing clearly in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Tanya asked as she stumbled up.

"He's gone crazy, get Grin and Duke!" Canard ordered as his 'friend' started towards him. "GO!" he yelled. She turned and ran out the door as Wildwing yelled and charged again, his yell being met by one of Canard's. The two locked arms, hands on each other's shoulders as they both tried to throw the other down. "WILDWING, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Canard yelled. Something flashed in Wildwing's eyes, nearly throwing the tan duck off. Was something controlling Wildwing? The answer to that question would have to come later as he was thrown to the ground. He stared up at Wildwing in shock. The white mallard looked down at him in insane fury.

"Now, you die." Wildwing said. His voice was deep, it was dangerous, and it wasn't Wildwing.

"Who… what are you?" Canard asked softly, fearfully as he backed away. He knew if Wildwing wanted to he could kill him, and if terrified him. Whatever the being was that stood before him was not his friend, but it had his strength and his body, and it was grinning maliciously at him.

"I am the darkness." He purred, and then he attacked.

*-*

"NO! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Wildwing yelled, lying on a black marble floor as red lighting shot over his body, keeping him chained down with intense pain. The creature that looked like him, looked over at him with an evil grin. It's eyes were like burning coals, its robes like blood and it's feathers pitch black.

"Who's going to stop me? You, my dear little host, are hardly any type of competition. I have nothing to fear from you, you weakling." He chuckled deeply as he controlled Wildwing's body to punch Canard upside the head, causing the tan duck to go limp beneath him. Wildwing growled and struggled to stand, and achieving the task, much to the surprise of his captor.

"Very good!" the dark duck before him applauded sarcastically, forgetting about Canard for now. However, he left the hands of Wildwing around the mallards neck, strangling him. "Now, do you actually think you can stop me?" he asked, waving a hand. The red lightning danced rapidly over Wildwing's 'body', causing him to scream in pain and fall to his knees, and then back onto the floor. The dark duck glared at him in disgust. "Stupid creature." He muttered, turning back to the view before him.

"Ruben…" Wildwing gasped. The dark duck looked back, not noticing that the doors to the infirmary were opening. "They'll stop you… even if… I don't…" Ruben frowned and looked back to see Duke heading in with a sharp cry for Wildwing to stop.

"Oh great. Ruin my fun." Ruben growled and starting to glow. "I'll just have to take care of you then…"

*-*

"WILDWING! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Duke yelled as he rushed in. Canard gave a strangled cry as Wildwing moved a hand and looked up with a vicious growl.

"THAT'S THE POINT!" He yelled back, lifting up a puck launcher he'd stolen off of Canard and pointing it at the once thief. Duke was startled at the voice coming from Wildwing.

"You're not Wing…" he muttered. The duck before him grinned evilly.

"What was your first clue?" he asked. Then he fired, causing Duke to jump out of the way, and causing Grin to grab Mallory and leap out of the way as well. Duke drew his saber.

"Where's Wildwing?" Duke asked angrily. The duck that looked like his friend and leader cocked his head to one side, still choking Canard.

"He's here." He stated calmly, aiming the puck launcher at Duke again. "But you'll never see him again." He grinned again. Duke growled and started at him, only to cry out as a puck slammed into his midsection, knocking him down and his saber away from him. 'Wildwing' then cried out as something slammed into his head and he fell away, dropping the puck launcher. Canard sat up coughing, and knocked the puck launcher away, then managed to move away from his old friend. Mallory fired a gas puck at Wildwing, who coughed as Canard moved away unsteadily.

"Maybe that will stop him." She said as Tanya kneeled next to Duke.

"What's going on?" Came Nosedive's voice, looking around in panic.

"Wildwing's gone crazy, get out of here Nosedive!" Mallory exclaimed.

"DUCAINE!" came a furious yell. Nosedive gave a startled cry as Wildwing leapt out of a cloud of purple, arms stretched out as he reached for the teens neck.

"NO!" Grin yelled, stepping in the way and locking fists with the white mallard. "NOSEDIVE! RUN!" he yelled as he fought his leader, surprised at the strength Wildwing possessed.

"NOSEDIVE! GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Canard yelled at him, leaping onto Wildwing's back as the duck threw Grin to the side. Wildwing yelled in fury, causing Nosedive to stare in shock as he watched his teammates attack his brother. "NOW! HE'S TRYING TO KILL EVERYONE!" Canard yelled, fear and worry in his eyes. Nosedive took one look at his brother's furious face and wide eyes, then fled. Seeing the teen run caused Wildwing to roar in fury and grab Canard, sending the mallard flying with a startled cry into Grin, both of them landing on the floor. He took off running.

"AFTER HIM!" Mallory yelled. "HE'S GOING AFTER NOSEDIVE!"

*-*

Wildwing looked up, wincing at the pain that flowed through his veins as he watched Ruben running down the hallway of the Pond. The black duck was gritting his teeth, his eyes furious and his fists clenched. Wildwing looked down the hall and was startled to see Nosedive running around a corner as he held his side in pain.

'Nosedive?' he looked to see Ruben growl.

"DuCaine." The black duck hissed angrily. He looked at Wildwing. "I would get stuck with a DuCaine that had a brother." He growled angrily. He frowned, then smiled devilishly. "That will soon be taken care of. And once I destroy your friends and get rid of you, I will use the powers you will inherit to help Lord Dragaunus take over this world. After that, I will go back to my own world and the saurian empire will rule once more." He purred. Wildwing looked at him.

"What are you rambling on about?" he asked. Ruben's sneer quieted him.

"Wraith gave me another chance boy." He spat. "And I will not fail my master again. Your ancestor may have stopped me once, but you are a pathetic replacement." He stated. "Drake DuCaine is dead. But Ruben McCoy lives AGAIN! AND YOU WILL ALL DIE!" with that he turned back to his chase, ignoring Wildwing for the time being. The white mallard stared at the insane ghost that was controlling his body in shock. What was this nutcase talking about? He wasn't a DuCaine. He was just a regular guy… who happened to be leading a team of rebels against a saurian dictator on a whole 'nother planet. Ruben let out another cry of fury and pain ripped through Wildwing, causing him to cry out. Ruben glared at him, then back at the scene before him. He was going to kill Nosedive, and nothing was going to stop him. Nothing.

*-*

Nosedive cried out as he lost his footing thanks to the pain in his side. He stood up, then cried out in alarm as he saw Wildwing charging him.

"WILDING STOP! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Nosedive cried fearfully. Never had he seen his brother act like this, especially towards him! "Wildwing! No!" the white mallard lunged at him with a yell of fury and a promise of death. Suddenly something gray and scaly was blocking Nosedive from his brother. 

Wildwing back peddled in shock to stop from slamming into the creature that had leapt in front of his prey. A dragon! It growled at him, then roared in fury.

**"YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM!!"** It yelled as he fell backwards in startled surprise. Then the look changed back to fury.

"Get out of my way beast." He growled.

"BEAST?!" The dragon reared up in fury at the word, then roared again, causing Wildwing to stand back, a hand raised to his face as if that would help him. The dragon stalked forward as Nosedive watched in fear, the other ducks rushing to the scene as Wildwing was attacked. He cried out in fury as Kazar pinned him to the floor.

"KAZAR! STOP!" Nosedive cried out as the dragon bent down to bight off Wildwing's head. The white mallard was struggling under the weight of Kazar, cursing violently.

"He was going to kill you." Kazar growled.

"That's not Wildwing." Canard added. "It's something else."

"But he's in there. I know it!" Nosedive shouted suddenly, causing the others to stare at him in surprise. "Please Kazar, don't kill him!" he begged. Kazar growled, then looked down at Wildwing.

"Whoever you are, count yourself lucky." He purred, then slammed the duck upside the head with a fisted hand, knocking him unconscious. Nosedive slid down against the wall as the others approached, Mallory making her way around Kazar and over to the teen as Canard and Grin lifted up the unconscious Wildwing. Kazar moved away and looked to see Mallory saying something to Nosedive. The teen merely shook his head and started sobbing, causing Mallory to look at him uncomfortably for a moment, then wrap her arms around him in a hug. 

"We're going to take him to one of the containment areas that Tanya installed last month." Canard stated. Kazar nodded.

"I shall come with you. I want to keep guard over him." He stated coolly. Canard nodded, then looked over at Nosedive. His face softened.

"It'll be okay Nosedive." He said, causing the teen to look up. "We'll find out what's going on, and we'll get our Wildwing back. I promise." He said. Nosedive said nothing, just bowed his head. Grin and Canard looked at each other. "Let's go." Canard said softly. Then they turned and walked away, leaving Mallory to tend to Nosedive.

*-*

Ruben was unmoving as Wildwing stood up slowly and unsteadily. He was in the lower part of the Pond, in one of Tanya's cells. Kazar was sitting outside the cell, his tail twitching as he glared at him.

"So you awaken at last." The dragon purred. Wildwing rubbed his head, panic starting to fill him. How long till Ruben awoke and took over again?

"Where are the others?" he asked, walking over to the green laser bars.

"In the infirmary, taking care of Duke." Kazar growled. "Are you in your right mind now?" he asked. Wildwing nodded.

"Yes, but not for long. Kazar…" he stopped and looked at the dragon in a panic. "Wraith did something to me." He stressed. "I don't know how, but there is someone else in my body with me. He calls himself Ruben McCoy, and keeps calling me and Nosedive DuCaine's!" he explained fervently. "Kazar, he wants to kill Dive. Please, don't let him!" he begged. The dragon stood, giving Wildwing an odd look.

"Where is this Ruben now?" he asked.

"Out cold. I can't fight him, he's too strong!" Wildwing told him, his eyes wide with panic. "Please Kazar, you have to help me! He's working for Dragaunus! I can't stop him, he's too strong!" he exclaimed. Kazar shushed him.

"Wildwing, we can't do anything to help you." He said truthfully. "It's all you." He shook his head, then moved away. "I am sorry. I've failed you again." He said softly. Wildwing looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked softly. Kazar shook his large head.

"I should have been with you that day you were hurt in battle. I could have protected you."

"Kazar…"

"I was afraid that if I went with you, I'd attack Dragaunus and ignore everyone else. I have had that problem before, and you've seen it. I nearly attacked and killed Nosedive because I was so furious, I forgot who my real enemy was." He said softly, sadly. Wildwing shook his head.

"It's okay Kazar. It's not your fault." He said, starting to calm. "Everything will be fine, if I can just stop this guy." He said in frustration. He stood in silence for a moment, then smirked. "Great. One battle gone wrong and I've become a schizophrenic." He stated, lifting up his hands as he looked up at the ceiling. Then he sighed and let them fall to his sides. "Kazar." He called softly. The dragon looked at him. "Protect my brother." He pleaded. "Ruben is waking up." He stumbled as his muscles weakened, then screamed in pain as the red lightning raced through his veins once more. Kazar was startled and leapt up in shock.

"Wildwing?" he asked as the white mallard fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Finally Wildwing stopped moving. "Wildwing?" Kazar stepped forward, then leapt back as Wildwing flung himself up and into the bars, screaming in pain from the shock he received because of it. He landed back on the floor with a sharp cry, then lifted himself up with a guttural growl, the look of insanity in his eyes again. Kazar sat down, his tail twitching again. "Hello Ruben." He stated coolly. Wildwing, no, Ruben, gave him a dark grin.

"Hello beast." He growled, his voice deeper than what Kazar was used to hearing coming from the white drake before him. "So they've put you in charge of babysitting? How sweet." He purred, coming as close to the bars as he dared. Kazar glared at him.

"My name is Kazar. And you would know that if you completely controlled Wildwing… which I highly doubt you do." He stated. Ruben merely smiled coyly, shrugged, and calmly reached a hand over to the wall beside him.

"Are you sure about that… 'beast'?" Kazar frowned. " You do realize that I have my hand on the wall where the control panel is located, don't you?" He asked calmly.

"What good does that do you? You have no way of reaching it." Kazar told him. Ruben grinned evilly.

"No. But DuCaine could." He said gleefully.

"You are not DuCaine." Kazar growled. "Your really are insane." Ruben smirked at that.

"Wildwing is a DuCaine, and I have access to everything." He hissed. With that the wall beside him started sparking where his hand was placed, and the bars faded away. Kazar started with surprise, backing away as Ruben stepped forward. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." The duck now known as Ruben purred as he stepped out, his hand glowing as if covered by a white flame. "I just want your life!" with that he attacked.

*-*

"This is insane." Duke muttered.

"No. Wildwing is insane." Canard stated, rubbing his face with his hands as he leaned on the wall in the Ready Room. They were standing in front of Drake One, the rest of the team there as well. Nosedive glared at Canard.

"It wasn't Wing." He stated.

"I know that." Canard snapped. The others stared at the two. "But we don't know who or what it is, and therefore it is still Wildwing. And Wildwing, or whatever's controlling him, is insane!" he stated in frustration. Nosedive frowned at him and looked away.

"There has to be a way to get Wing back." The teen muttered. Mallory nodded from her place next to him.

"I agree. Maybe this is a trick of Dragaunus'?" she asked.

"Don't you think he would have gloated about it last time we faced him?" Duke asked. Grin shrugged.

"Maybe he was not sure that it had worked." He offered. Canard shook his head.

"It is a possibility." He stated softly. He rubbed his face again and groaned. "I have never seen him act like that." He said suddenly. "Wildwing has never done anything like that before, no matter how angry he got!" he said.

"Yeah, and you would know." Nosedive stated softly. Canard looked at him and realized the teen was paling. "I've never been at the wrong end of his fist before." He muttered shakily. Canard sighed and shook his head as Duke walked over to Nosedive and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't Wildwing kid. You've already told us that. It will be okay." He said softly, gruffly. Nosedive merely shook his head, shaking uncharacteristically. 

"We have to find out what's controlling him." Canard said. Tanya shook her head.

"Well, if it was a chip, I would have found it." She said softly. She shook her head. "But there wasn't one." She told them unhappily. Canard gave a sigh as he shook his head.

"Maybe it was Wraith. He did get a blast in before Dragaunus did." He told them. Mallory opened her mouth to say something when a roar came through the Pond, shaking it to its foundation. The ducks looked at each other.

"Was that Kazar?" asked Duke.

"Something must be wrong. Come on." Canard told them, pushing away from the wall.

"That won't be necessary." Came a voice that sent chills through his spine. Wildwing was standing in the doorway. He grinned maliciously at them. "Amazing how fast you can get through this place." He told them, a white fire enveloping him as he stood there. His grin deepened as he saw Nosedive. "Hello DuCaine." He growled. He frowned when Canard stepped in front of the teen quickly, puck launcher drawn and ready.

"Who are you?" the tan duck snarled. Wildwing took a quick bow his grin still there, his insane eyes flashing.

"Ruben McCoy. Servant to the saurian empire." He grinned. Mallory drew her own puck launcher, Duke drawing his saber in fury. Ruben chuckled. "Ah, so you have heard of them have you?" he asked.

"You traitorous creep." Mallory growled. Ruben grinned at her.

"I am loyal to my masters." He told her, stepping forward.

"What have you done to Wildwing?" Nosedive cried, pushing Canard aside, startling the tan duck. Ruben shrugged.

"Nothing." He stated. "He's just coming of age." He stated. "Two more weeks and he'll have inherited all the power of his ancestors." He glowered at the ducks. "And with me controlling this body, I will control the power of DuCaine, and the ability to go to other worlds… even Dimensional Limbo." He growled.

"What?" Duke breathed. Ruben snorted.

"How else do you think he sent the saurians into Dimensional Limbo all those years ago, and made that blasted mask of his?" he growled. Then he calmed. "Where is that mask anyways? I would love to get my hands on it again." He purred. Nosedive glared at him.

"It's safe." He stated. "What have you done with my brother?" he asked. Ruben frowned.

"You've already asked that boy." He growled.

"And I'm waiting for your answer." The teen growled back.

"He's still here if you're wondering. But he won't be for long, and neither will you." The white flame flared in fury, then flew to the ducks, flinging them all backwards with an extreme force. They cried out as they fell off the tall platform and onto the floor below. Canard gave a sharp cry of pain as Nosedive landed on top of him, something snapping in his left arm. "Oh I am sorry. Did I hurt you?" Ruben sneered as he looked down at them. He laughed and leapt down.

"Kazar!" Duke called into his comm as he stood. "Where are you?" 

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you." Ruben told them coolly. "Of course, I suppose we'll be eating dragon meat for a long, long time." He stopped. "Oh. Did I say we? I meant, me." He lifted his glowing hands, then brought them down, slamming the ducks backwards and causing them to cry out in pain. Then he lifted a hand, causing Nosedive to become airborne. "You I'll take care of first." He exclaimed. "Can't have you coming of age and trying to stop us now can we?" he asked cheerfully. Nosedive cried out as Ruben lifted a hand and started to squeeze. "Watching you suffer will be the greatest accomplishment in my lifetime boy." Ruben growled. "I almost had this same chance with your ancestor, had his son not come in and stopped me from killing him… by making him wake up!" he snarled and tightened the grip he had with Wildwing's power, Nosedive choking for air. Canard looked at his teammates for help and saw that Mallory's puck launcher was split in two. She was helping Tanya with Duke and Grin. Duke was still suffering from earlier when he'd been shot in the stomach with a pucklauncher, and Grin was shaking his head.

'Protect the sons of DuCaine.' The words echoed in Canard's head and he looked for his own puck launcher. It was right next to him, still in one piece. He stood holding his puck launcher and left arm, which hung lifeless at his side.

"RUBEN!!" he yelled. The white mallard looked at him angrily, irked at the interruption. "I will protect the sons of DuCaine." Canard snarled, then he fired. Ruben fell back in a cry of pain and fury. With his concentration lost, Nosedive fell back to earth. Grin, having pushed himself up, ran over hurriedly and caught the gasping teen before he could hit the ground. Duke stood with Tanya's help, his arm around his midsection as Canard advanced on the insane duck. "Mallory, go get a puck launcher with a bola puck." He ordered. Ruben sneered at him as Mallory ran off and he regained his footing.

"Do you really believe that your weapons could stop me?" he snarled in fury, stumbling. Canard said nothing as he raised his puck launcher.

"Wildwing, forgive me." He said softly, firing once again. Ruben yelled something and leaned over as if flexing his arm muscles. The puck stopped in midair as some kind of turbulence filled the air. It fell to the ground as Ruben stood straight, a look of disgust on his face.

"He hasn't gained enough power has he?" Duke asked softly as he stood near Grin. Nosedive merely coughed from his place in the gentle giants arms, and shook his head.

"Wing." He croaked. Canard merely fired again, hurt in his eyes as he did so. Never had he ever imagined he'd be shooting at his own friend. This time Ruben could do nothing to stop the puck, and he fell back with a cry. Another firing sound came, then a whipping noise. Tight ropes wrapped their way around Ruben and he grunted, then lay still. He hadn't the strength anymore to snap them, or use Wildwing's power to fling them off himself. He growled as the team stepped up to him.

"I will regain my power." He growled. Canard held out his puck launcher, allowing Mallory to put a puck into it.

"Not for a long while you won't." he said, his throat tight. With that he lowered the puck launcher and fired. The puck slammed into Ruben's midsection, then secreted a purple gas. The others backed away as Ruben coughed. This time he succumbed to it.

*-*

"I told you so." Wildwing growled as the red lightning danced over his 'body'. Ruben sneered at him from where he lay as well.

"Shut up boy." He growled. Wildwing grunted and pulled himself into a sitting position, ignoring the pain that came from the action.

"They will stop you no matter what Ruben. Even if it means destroying me. Then, when my brother gets older, they will all go home. Dragaunus will be stopped." He stated. Ruben chuckled, then burst out laughing as he rolled onto his back.

"You IDIOT!" he yelled. He stopped laughing suddenly, then turned his head so that the white mallard could see his glare. "Do you really think they're going to kill you?" he asked. He shook his head slowly. "Your people are weak." He spat. "They will try to find a way to save you." He sneered sarcastically. "They wouldn't be heroes if they didn't." he growled. Wildwing glared at him.

"If that's so, then they'll find a way to help me." He spat.

"No one can help you boy. You belong to me. I control you now, and you will never be free." He grunted as he tried to stand, then gasped as red lightning danced across his body. He looked over at Wildwing in shock, who stared at him angrily.

"My body." He growled. "I'm in charge." He stated.

"Not for long. I will regain my strength." Ruben threatened, then screamed as the lightning danced across his body.

"Yes, but that won't be for a long while Ruben." Wildwing sneered as he stood unsteadily, lightning still dancing across his own body. "And I will have enough time to get the help I need." He stated softly. He smiled as the infirmary came into view and he regained the control of his body… for the time being.

*-*

"Tanya…" she looked up as Wildwing's voice called out to her softly.

"Wildwing?" she asked softly, coming over.

"Don't get too close." He told her weakly. She stopped and looked at him, her eyes starting to tear up. He gave her a weak smile as he strained a little in the restraints. "Don't cry, it'll be alright." He told her softly.

"But… Ruben…" she started. He nodded. 

"I know. I know what he's doing. I have to watch it all." He quieted, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Is Nosedive okay?" he asked. Tanya nodded.

"Yes." She told him softly. "He's terrified of Ruben and worried sick about you." She told him. Wildwing shook his head.

"Tell him not to worry. Tell him to pray for me though." He told her. Then he grunted as if in pain, and winced. "He's trying to get free." He whispered.

"Who is?"

"Ruben. Tanya, I'm so sorry." He told her. She shook her head.

"It's not your fault." She told him wetly. She came over to him, ignoring his warning that it may be dangerous, then kissed him. He looked at her as she stepped away from him, then closed his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. "Just.. do whatever you have to, to stop him." He said softly, opening his eyes again. He gave her a weak smile. "Tell Canard, I don't hold anything against him, okay?" he asked. She nodded, sniffling and wiping away a stray tear. Others followed however, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to calm herself.

"I love you too Wildwing." She told him softly. She shook her head. "But I can't destroy you." She whispered. Wildwing looked at her, then nodded.

"I know." He told her. "But if it comes down to that, someone will have to."

"It won't come down to that! Fight him Wildwing, I know you can. How is he any different from Dragaunus?" she asked him. Wildwing shook his head, and sighed.

"I wearing out Tanya." He told her wearily. She shook her head.

"You have to fight him." She whispered. He looked at her as unconsciousness started to take over. "Promise me you won't give up."

"I promise." And then he was asleep once more. Tanya closed her eyes and turned away, praying that Ruben wouldn't take over again anytime soon. She walked to the door and turned to see that Wildwing was out like a light and shook her head. The door opened and she walked out. Mallory met her in the hallway a little ways down.

"Kazar's still alive." The red head told her softly. "Ruben didn't do what he'd thought. He's just really sore, and very ticked." She explained. Tanya nodded.

"Wildwing woke up." She said softly. "He was in control of himself…" she quieted and shook her head, causing Mallory to look at her in concern.

"What did he say?" she asked. Tanya merely shook her head, unable to stop the tears from falling. She sobbed freely now, and Mallory put a hand on her shoulder, then as an after thought hugged her, trying to comfort her. It didn't help, and she found herself crying as well. She tried to stop herself and found that she couldn't. 

*-*

'Okay. Sneak past Canard's room, pray those drugs Tanya gave him for his arm have kicked in and he's out cold… then get past Kazar and into the infirmary to see Wing. No prob!' Nosedive shook his head as he peeked onto Canard's room, the door wide open and the tan duck was sitting on his bed with his head down, resting on his good hand, his left arm in a cast. 'Who am I kidding? Duke will probably catch me.' the teen thought unhappily. Then, with a shrug, he quietly inched past Canard's door.

"Where do you think your going?" came Canard's weary tone. Nosedive winced and looked in to see Canard still staring at the floor.

"I want to see Wing." Nosedive stated, standing tall. Canard frowned but didn't move.

"Understandable." He muttered. "But it's too dangerous. Ruben may get free." Nosedive looked at him, a frown on his face.

"He's tied down." He said. Canard looked up at him now, a frown on his face as well.

"Do you really think that would stop him?" he asked. Nosedive jerked back in surprise.

"Well, yeah." Canard sighed, and shook his head, his good arm falling to his side.

"Nosedive, you and your brother are sons of DuCaine. I never quite understood what the guardians of Dimensional Limbo meant when they told me to protect you two… because they didn't exactly say it was you." He looked up at the teen. "Wildwing's getting the powers of DuCaine, and while Ruben is in control, he can use those powers… and he's going to. You've already seen that." He said. Nosedive rubbed his neck, then let his arm fall as he looked at Canard.

"Canard, I want to see my brother." He said softly. "Maybe I can help him." Canard's frown deepened.

"How?" he asked. Nosedive shrugged.

"I dunno." He whispered, shaking his head. Canard watched him for a moment, then sighed.

"Nosedive, I'm sorry. But I don't want you going anywhere near your brother." He stated. Nosedive looked up, startled.

"What?!" he exclaimed. Canard shook his head.

"Wildwing would kill me if anything happened to you. I don't want Ruben to get his hands on you." He said, standing, then leaning on the wall thanks to the wave of dizziness that overcame him. Nosedive glared at him.

"You can't stop me. You can barely stand." He stated.

"Which means I can't protect you if Ruben goes after you." Canard told him.

"I don't need your protection." Nosedive spat. 

"Yeah, you can take care of yourself real well." Canard sneered sarcastically. "I saw how you handled Ruben before. No better than the rest of us." Nosedive glared at him, then looked away. Canard sighed and rubbed his head with his good hand. "Go get some rest Nosedive." He said wearily. "You need it just as much as I do." He stated softly. Nosedive glared at him.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" he asked. Canard shook his head.

"Nothing." He said softly, resignedly. Nosedive gave him a confused look as the elder mallard sat back down on his bed. "If you go see your brother, take Kazar with you." He grunted as he leaned back against the wall. Nosedive gave him a surprised look, then walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"I'll wait till your asleep, then sneak out." He said softly, grinning weakly. Canard nodded, then lay down, watching the teen dully. "Sorry about your arm." Canard shrugged.

"Could be worse." He muttered. Then he quieted and closed his eyes as the painkillers took over. Nosedive watched him for a moment, then rubbed his face. Time to go get Kazar. Sorry Canard.

*-*

"YOU OLD FOOL!" Wraith frowned as Dragaunus growled in fury, smoke flowing from his nostrils. "AGAIN YOU HAVE BROUGHT US FAILURE!!"

"Yeah." Siege muttered, his arms crossed as he watched Chameleon prance around. "All because you wore yourself out again." He frowned as Chameleon giggled like a schoolgirl and began waving back and forth. "What are you on?" he asked the little saurian. Chameleon fell over laughing, causing Dragaunus and Wraith to frown at him. 

"What did you give him now?" Dragaunus asked. Wraith shrugged.

"I don't know. But it got him off my back this morning." Siege had to grin at that. Dragaunus merely glared at them, causing Chameleon to duck behind Siege, still giggling.

"Wraith… I have half a mind to put you out of my misery." Dragaunus growled. Chameleon giggled violently.

"Where's the other half?" he whispered causing Siege to snort. Dragaunus didn't hear them.

"My Lord, I can not help that I am feeling my age." The old saurian growled. "But don't cut me short yet. The last time I blasted Wildwing, I used a spell that could… change him." He stated. Dragaunus rolled his eyes, turning away with a wave of his clawed hand.

"Into what? A pansy?" he snarled. At this, Chameleon leapt out from behind Siege, sprouting petals around his head as he danced around.

"I'm a pansy! A pansy! A pansy!" he cheered, skipping around Wraith and Dragaunus. The two saurians watched him, an eyebrow raised till he skittered off screaming something about pollen.

"You know, that has a bad meaning on this planet?" Siege asked. Wraith looked at him in confusion and he made a face. "So if Wildwing's a pansy, I ain't goin' anywhere near him." He stated, his nose in the air. Wraith sneered at him.

"Does the name Ruben McCoy mean anything to you?" he snapped. Siege gave him an odd look and Dragaunus frowned.

"He's a duck that used to be loyal to the saurian empire years ago, when our ancestors took over the first time." He stated. "He was insane if I remember correctly."

"Yes sire. Very insane, but very loyal. Also incredibly stupid." Wraith stated. "He never planed anything out, always attacking at the wrong time, but his strength and size served him well. So it didn't really matter how off his timing was."

"What does he have to do with anything?" Dragaunus sneered.

"My lord, he was killed many years ago, and the powers I serve granted his soul to my ancestors and I. For years he has begged for the chance to seek his revenge against the decedents of DuCaine. But there were none that I knew of. I told him so, and he begged to be released anyway to destroy all of duck kind. But I never did, for I did not believe his help was needed, until the last battle in which Wildwing was charging for you my lord. I cast the spell before you blasted him, allowing Ruben to take over Wildwing's body." Dragaunus frowned.

"Why did you not tell me this before?" he snarled.

"I tried, but you were still angry that I accidentally blasted you in the leg." Wraith growled. At that moment, Chameleon ran in, a bed sheet wrapped around his head as he buzzed his lips making a motor noise. He ran around the room, hands fisted and his arms straight as he did so, running in between Dragaunus and Wraith. The two watched him, looks of complete astonishment at his insanity on their faces as they did so. He hopped up onto Dragaunus' throne and beat his chest once, scrunching up his face as if he were in the Mr. Universe pageant.

"I am SUPER CHAMELEON!!!" he hollered. Then, giggling violently, he jumped off the back of the large chair and ran from the room. Siege snickered as Dragaunus shook his head, Wraith clearing his throat.

"How will you be sure that your spell worked?" Dragaunus stated as if nothing had happened.

"He will contact us my lord." Wraith stated. "He knows how, I taught him years ago." He frowned. "However it may take time. He will have to deal with those accursed ducks and that dragon. More than likely, he'll try to kill them all first before even bothering to contact us." He growled. It was then that Chameleon stalked back in, an evil grin on his face, his hands behind his back. Then he burst out with a grin and pulled out his hands, holding up a pair of underwear. Who's it was, none of them knew.

"That's why I hide my clothing." Siege muttered as Chameleon cleared his throat.

"Lingerie!" he exclaimed. Then he giggled and ran out of the room at full speed.

"Stop him before he puts it on the top of the ship again!" Dragaunus cried, Chameleon's giggle echoing through the interior of the ship. The three saurians hurried from the room.

"How long does it take for this stuff to wear off?" Siege hollered.

"I don't know!" Dragaunus' growl and a high pitched giggle were the only reply to that, all other things forgotten for the time being. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thanks to my best friend and roommate here at college for most of the insane ideas that I came up with for this thing. Stick around folks, there's more to come.

Heh, heh, heh. The torture. J 


	2. Waking Up

WAKING UP

*** 

Good evening… or is it morning? Ah well… And welcome to the masterduck theatre. Now that I have made you laugh, or snort, or stare in wonder at my own insanity I would like to inform you that, there are only a few stories left to be written and posted. Yes my friends, this does not last forever, and I probably should have waited longer to post my stories. However… I have this thing about waiting. I am impatient because a lot of y'all are writers, and you are really, really good at it. I like your stories, but some of you wait long amounts of time to post. Therefore, I see no reason to do the same because I know I hate it. *And if you don't know, that's a hint for one or two of ya…* Carrying on, you may now read this evil story… which I'm beginning to not like because I really can't stand Ruben… which is sad because I created him…

*** 

Mighty Ducks do not belong to me, Ruben and Kazar do… but I don't like Ruben 'cause the dude is a serious nut case… L 

*** 

Nosedive shifted uncomfortably as Kazar glared at him. The dragon unhappy with the request given him.

"You are not going to the infirmary Nosedive." he growled.

"Please Kazar!"

"NO!" the dragon purred angrily as he frowned. "Nosedive," he said softly. "It is too dangerous." Nosedive frowned, crossing his arms.

"No it isn't. He's unconscious." He said. Kazar murred in frustration.

"I will not accompany you to the infirmary so that you will be placed in danger!" he exclaimed, rising from his place in front of the large generator. He stayed down here in this area because it could get incredibly hot, and he loved it. Nosedive sighed as he looked at his dragon friend.

"Fine." He growled back. With that he turned away.

"Nosedive." Kazar called, causing the teen to stop in the doorway and turn. "Please, keep away from Ruben. He will kill you." He warned. Nosedive said nothing, merely turning and leaving the room as Kazar lay back down with a wince of pain. He prayed to the Great King that Nosedive would heed his words.

*-*

"Waste of breath Wildwing." Ruben was saying. "A waste of time, breath, and energy." Wildwing ignored him as he watched the red lightning dance across his body. Ruben was still lying on the floor, however the red lightning had left him alone. "Did you hear me DuCaine?" the black duck growled.

"Yes. I heard you." Wildwing spat. Ruben quieted down and Wildwing played with wisps of white flame with his left hand. Fortunately Ruben couldn't see it, but it amazed Wildwing that it didn't burn him and how it did as he wanted it to. He smiled wearily and made it turn into a ball, which rolled around atop his hand as he turned it over.

"Your brother. How old is he?" Ruben asked suddenly, startling Wildwing. The white mallard looked over at the black mallard.

"Why do you ask?" Ruben shrugged.

"Curious." He stated, almost seeming sane… almost. Wildwing frowned, extinguishing the white flame and stretching a little. The red lightning danced happily yet he felt no pain.

"He just turned nineteen last month." He stated. Ruben nodded.

"I see." He stated. "So, how old are you?" he asked. Wildwing made a face.

"What's so important about my age?" he asked. Ruben frowned at him.

"I'd tell you mine, but I lost count after one thousand and forty-seven." Wildwing's eyes widened, then he looked away.

"I'll be twenty-nine in two weeks." He stated softly. He looked back to see a look of confusion cross Ruben's face, then disappear.

"How much do you know about your family past?" Ruben asked. Wildwing shook his head.

"Apparently nothing." He stated. He stretched again as Ruben stood and the infirmary came into view. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I must call my master." Ruben grunted. He fell backwards and sat still as the infirmary doors opened and Nosedive walked in, alone.

"Nosedive." Wildwing hissed. He stood but the lightning shot across him, causing him to cry out in pain and fall back to the ground, writhing.

"Wildwing." His brothers voice echoed in the 'room'. "Bro, I can't stay, Canard will shoot me. He's worried that Ruben will come out and kill me or something, but you're asleep so I don't see that happening in my near future." Wildwing looked to see that Nosedive was leaning over him, looking over his face. The teen took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It'll be okay bro." He said softly. "I'm behind you all the way… just don't give up on me man." He muttered. Then he stood back, turned, and walked away quickly. He stopped at the door. "I love you bro. Come back soon." With that, he was gone.

"How touching." Ruben spat, he's legs bent, arms resting on his knees as he too watched the scene. Wildwing frowned at him, still twitching from the pain he'd experienced only a moment before. Ruben clasped his hands together near his head and cocked his head to the side. "Oh brother, I love you!" he said in a high pitched sarcastic tone. Wildwing growled at him lowly, the lightning starting to die away. Neither mallard noticed. They did notice however when Duke walked in a few minutes later and sat down in a chair with a sigh.

"Well Ruben, if you wake up, you're going to have to fight me before you get out." The elder mallard glared. In the 'room', Ruben nodded.

"That's fine old one." He grinned. Wildwing merely closed his eyes. He couldn't watch anymore. He gasped as he felt his body being moved, then cringed as he heard Duke's muffled cry of pain. Then he grunted as he felt pain as well, then darkness.

*-*

Drake One beeped as Ruben punched the codes his master had taught him. The mallard frowned as Wildwing came to again. The DuCaine hadn't been out long, but that was fine. Getting through the Pond was easy, seeing as how he knew where to go. Again he wondered where the mask was, but Wildwing was somehow hoarding that information, and he didn't want to bother getting it out of him. Maybe it was lost or something. That would explain the unnerving feeling that Wildwing knew where the mask could be, right? Ruben shook his, no, Wildwing's head as he continued typing. A moment later, Wraith appeared on the screen, Dragaunus behind him and Siege beside him glaring unhappily.

"YOU!" Dragaunus shouted. Ruben grinned and bowed.

"My Lord!" he said with a flourish. Dragaunus gave him an odd look as Wraith grinned evilly.

"Ruben." He purred. Ruben stood up and regarded the old saurian casually.

"Master. I am here." He said, his arms at his sides. One hand twitched and he mentally slapped Wildwing down again.

"Are you in total control?" Dragaunus asked. Ruben frowned.

"My lord, I am sorry. It is not possible till I kill this… Wildwing." He spat the name.

"Then why don't you kill him?" Dragaunus growled as Siege stomped away to stop Chameleon from swinging from a rope, attached to the ceiling in the background. Whatever it was that Wraith had given him had yet to have worn off.

"Because he has not yet come of age." Ruben stated, giving him a look.

"Come of age?" asked Wraith. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do my masters not know?" Ruben asked, startled. "Wildwing is a DuCaine. I am waiting till he comes of age and gains all of his power. Once he does, I will kill him." He explained. Wraith snarled furiously, Dragaunus growling from his place on his throne as Chameleon 'oohed' in wonder at this news.

"We're dead." The little saurian stated. Siege whacked him and sent him flying. "WHEEEE!" he exclaimed happily. Dragaunus and Wraith ignored him.

"What do you mean he is a DuCaine?" Dragaunus growled. Ruben started and stepped back.

"You really didn't know." He muttered. He bowed. "My lord, I'm sorry. I should have contacted you…"

"Enough Ruben. Just bring us the mask." Wraith growled. "And kill Wildwing. Forget about his coming of age." He ordered. He turned to Dragaunus as the screen shut off.

*-*

"Lord Dragaunus…" Wraith started, Dragaunus merely held up a hand to silence him as he listened to Chameleon cheer as he swung back and forth, flipping upside down over and over again as he did so. Interestingly enough, this seemed to calm the saurian dictator somewhat.

"We wait for Ruben to contact us again." He stated darkly. He glared at Wraith. "Pray that he does." He growled. Wraith merely nodded slowly as Siege grabbed the rope Chameleon was on and gave it a violent shake.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the little saurian cried. He fell to the floor and started wailing for some reason. Dragaunus actually turned and looked at him as Siege shrugged in confusion. Wraith put a hand to his head and groaned.

"Oh no." he muttered. Dragaunus frowned.

"Age regression." he stated. The older saurian nodded. Siege moved away from the little saurian.

"I ain't changin' no diapers." He growled. Dragaunus sighed and Wraith frowned.

"He won't get that young." He stated casually. He watched as Chameleon stood up, the now beginning to look like a child saurian running over and kicking Siege in the shin, causing the larger saurian to cry out in pain. Chameleon merely ran to Dragaunus and hid underneath one of the folds of the dictator's cloak. He yelped as Dragaunus kicked him, then ran away and out of the room. The three saurians looked at each other till Dragaunus growled.

"Just remember to feed him Wraith." The elder saurian merely glared at him.

*-*

Nosedive frowned as he watched Ruben stare at the now blank screen.

"What are you doing loser?" he muttered. The duck that looked like his brother glared at the large computer, then lifted a hand and shot a blast of the white fire into it, causing it to spark and then shut down. "HEY!" Ruben looked to see Nosedive now standing on the cushions of the couch. "IT TOOK TANYA A LONG TIME TO PROGRAM THAT!!!" he yelled. He yelped as a blast was fired his way and he leapt out of the way. Ruben snarled at him in fury.

"STAND STILL!" he yelled as Nosedive ran towards him. Another blast, and another. Nosedive leapt out of the way, thanking heaven that he'd paid attention to Duke and Mallory during practice for the past month. He pulled out his puck launcher as Ruben leapt down and threw another blast. Rolling out of the way, he fired. The puck missed Ruben, who merely laughed at him then stood still. "I'm wasting time." He stated, snickering as if this were all a game. He lifted a hand, causing Nosedive to yelp as he was lifted off the ground. The white flame once again danced over Ruben's body. No, it was Wildwing's body… Nosedive gave a yell of frustration, pulled his puck launcher in front of him, and fired again.

"GET OUT OF MY BROTHER YOU FREAK!!!" he yelled. He fired twice more. Ruben merely laughed at him, the pucks stopping inches from his face.

"You're not the first to call me that boy." He stated, the pucks dropping to the floor as he lifted his other hand, then started to close it. The puck launcher fell as Nosedive gasped for air, once again in a chokehold. "Now, you die. I could let you live, but…" he shrugged. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked. He grinned maliciously as he tightened his grip, then cried out as something slammed into his back.

"Let him go Ruben!" came a new voice. Inside, Wildwing blinked. Duke? Ruben turned, Nosedive still in the air.

"YOU!" he shouted. Duke merely glared, his red 'eye' glowing in fury.

"Yeah. Me." he was holding his sword with one hand, his other hand fisted. "Sorry Wildwing." He called, then he thrusted the sword forward into Ruben's side. The white flames disappeared as Ruben gasped, his eyes wide. He'd not expected this. How could he? These ducks were weak… they'd never… He cried out in pain as the sword was forced deeper into Wildwing's body. Wildwing, though feeling the pain, cheered at his teammate and jeered at his captor.

"GO DUKE!!" the white mallard shouted, fully aware that the ex-thief couldn't hear him. 

"NO! WING!" Nosedive cried as he stood unsteadily. Duke glared at him.

"Stay back kid." He called. He then placed a foot on Wildwing's chest and pushed him off with a growl. The white mallard fell to the floor, holding his wound. 

"WING!" Duke had to grab the teen from going near his 'brother', then glared at him.

"Nosedive, it's Ruben!" he exclaimed.

"Wildwing! Fight him bro! Come on!" Nosedive was becoming hysterical, seeming to forget that just seconds before he'd been being strangled in midair. He fought against Duke to get to Wildwing, causing the elder mallard to throw him to the ground.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Duke yelled as Ruben stirred. "Ruben will kill you!" then he cried out as a blast threw him halfway across the room. Nosedive cried out as Ruben blasted him angrily.

"ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!!" he yelled furiously, the insanity in his eyes making them seem to glow. Nosedive cringed, then let out a primal yell as he flung himself at Ruben, knocking him to the floor.

"WILDWING! YOU HAVE GOT TO FIGHT HIM!! AARRGGHH!" he cried as Ruben hit him upside the head and flung him.

"He won't fight me boy." He hissed, stalking over. "He's a coward… and he's WEAK!" It was his turn to cry out as a fist connected with his beak.

**"MY BROTHER IS NOT A COWARD, HE IS NOT WEAK, AND HE WILL NEVER STAY DOWN! WING! FIGHT! PLEASE!"**

*-*

Wildwing stood unsteadily as his body was flung back, Ruben yelling in frustration.

"Nosedive." He hissed in pain from the red lightning, then yelled in fury. "I won't let you down again." He whispered, glaring at his unwanted 'guest'. "RUBEN!!" he yelled. The black duck looked up and cried out in alarm as Wildwing slammed into him. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!" the white duck yelled as he pounded the black duck in fury, the white flame dancing across his body.

*-*

Nosedive leapt back in alarm as Duke stumbled back over to him, and Wildwing suddenly stood and threw his head back with a primal scream of rage. Then the white mallard stumbled forwards a little, hands clutching his head as he whimpered in pain. The white flame burst out, throwing Nosedive and Duke down and sending a shockwave throughout the Pond.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!" came Wildwing's distinct voice. Nosedive looked up at his brother in total fear as the elder fell to his knees, crying out in pain as Duke carefully and slowly headed over.

"That's it Wing. Beat the tar out of 'im!" Duke said. "Get 'im out!" he stopped moving and stood still as Wildwing screamed yet again. The white flames grew and pushed out, enveloping both Duke and Nosedive. They were both startled as it danced across their bodies, yet did nothing more. To Nosedive, this action seemed almost familiar and yet frightening at the same time. Wildwing seemed to quiet and the flames began to retreat again. 

"Wildwing, don't give up!" Nosedive shouted instantly.

*-*

Ruben yelled and flung Wildwing off of him, then cried out as Wildwing merely attacked again, the two punching at each other, locking fists, then one throwing a punch when neither could knock the other over and down. Wildwing growled, and kicked Ruben in the stomach, causing the black mallard to fall to the ground.

"Get out." Wildwing snarled, the flames starting to fan out.

"Never." Ruben hissed. Then he screamed in pain as the flames slammed him down, pressing on him like heavy weights and nearly breaking every bone in his 'body'. The pressure was released.

"Get out." The order was given again.

"No." Ruben tried to stand, and found that he hadn't the strength. He merely tossed Wildwing a vicious smirk. "You will have to kill me." he stated. "But you're too weak for that." He added. He started, fear washing over him like a flood as Wildwing looked down at him, a look of total fury on his face.

"Fair enough." He growled, and then with a cry of fury he attacked, wrapping his hands tightly around Ruben's neck and squeezing with every ounce of strength that his fury fed him. "You tried to kill my friends, and you made me attack my brother." Wildwing hissed as Ruben gasped for air and stared at him with wide terrified eyes. "I will not forgive you for that." He growled. "SO GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND **DIE!!!**" With that he lifted up Ruben and slammed him back down onto the marble floor beneath him, and with a final look, he snapped Ruben's neck. Then he stood and stared coldly at the body. It wasn't until the body disappeared did it hit him. The fury died and cold settled in on him. He'd just killed someone… in a fit of anger…

"What have I done?" he whispered. Then the room disappeared as he regained full control of his body once more.

*-*

Wildwing fell forward onto the floor, gasping for air. Pain flared in his side from the stab wound, the flames dying away. Someone stepped forward cautiously.

"Wing?" came Duke's voice.

"It's me." Wildwing said hoarsely. "Ruben's gone. I…" he swallowed, breathing in shallowed gasps. "I killed him." He muttered softly. He grunted as Duke lifted him up.

"Aw man Wing. I'm sorry." He apologized fervently, glancing at the stab wound. Wildwing shook his head, then looked at his teammate with a weak smile.

"No. It's okay. I was kinda' cheering when you stabbed me." he admitted. He looked up at Nosedive, then started. His brother was sitting on the floor, staring at his brother. But what bothered Wildwing was the look in Nosedive's eyes. Nosedive was staring at his brother in total fear of him. "Dive…" the eyes closed, head shook, then Nosedive was up off the floor in seconds and enveloping Wildwing in a hug before the elder knew what hit him. Wildwing hugged his brother back, nearly falling over. He closed his own eyes and cried. Nosedive was safe and everything was right again… but the terror in the teens eyes never left him.

"Come on. We need to get Wildwing to the infirmary." Duke said. Nosedive nodded, and didn't move for a moment, his back shaking. Duke coughed and looked away. "You get him there kid. I gotta' go tell the others what's happened." He said after a moment. Then he walked away, leaving the brothers alone. Neither of them moved for a long while.

*-*

Wraith frowned, and opened his eyes. 

"Ruben is gone my lord." He growled. Dragaunus gave him an odd look as a now very small Chameleon coward in a corner where Siege was trying to coax him to move. The now child was sobbing softly and shaking his head in pure terror of his once teammates.

"How can you be sure?" the saurian dictator growled.

"The powers that be have informed me that his soul has been returned to them." Wraith answered.

"Then get him back and send him back in!" Dragaunus growled. Behind him, Chameleon yelped as Siege grabbed him in one hand and turned.

"Caught the kid." He called triumphantly. Then he yelled in pain. "The little twerp bit me!" he hollered. Chameleon wailed as he was hit for the action.

"Just pray he doesn't have rabies." Dragaunus growled lowly, glaring at Wraith.

"I can not bring Ruben back. The powers lay claim to him and they are unwilling to let me have him again." The elder saurian stated unhappily. "Sire, I warned you that we should continue in the ways of our ancestors. You may want to heed my warning now." Dragaunus merely growled at him.

"I'll let you try your ways first before I even bother with them. More than likely, our technology will be more than enough to handle those ducks." He stated coolly. Wraith merely frowned at him.

"Maybe sire. But not enough to handle a DuCaine."

*-*

"It's so good to have you back to normal." Mallory stated as she watched Tanya finish patching up Wildwing's side. The whole team was in the infirmary, even Canard. The pain medication had worn off a while ago, and now he stood leaning on the wall and watching his long time friend.

"Yes, maybe now I can actually sleep." Kazar grunted as he stretched out lazily. Wildwing smirked at him.

"Sorry about that." He said softly, then grunted as Tanya started bandaging the now stitched wound. Nosedive merely grinned and shook his head.

"Still, these past two days have been pretty interesting." He stated. He shrugged. "I certainly wasn't bored." Mallory whacked him upside the head and he 'owed' then rubbed his head, frowning at her. Wildwing snickered at him, but the smile never reached his eyes.

"How'd you stop Ruben?" Canard finally asked. Wildwing quieted and looked down.

"I lost my temper." He said unhappily, causing Tanya to stop what she was doing and look at him. "I killed him. I mean, sure he was already dead but…" he shook his head and stood, nearly falling over. She caught him, then lowered him back onto the medicom bed.

"You need to rest Wildwing." She told him.

"Yeah, we're gonna' need our leader up and at 'em soon." Nosedive grinned. The grin disappeared as Wildwing shook his head.

"Pick someone else to lead. I'm through." He muttered. Canard pushed himself off the wall.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Wildwing, you can't quit on us. Not now, not again!" Duke pleaded.

"You haven't done anything wrong!" Mallory exclaimed. She quieted at the look Wildwing gave her.

"Haven't I? I got myself taken over by some duck that died in the days of DuCaine, managed to give him a way to nearly kill all of you, then lost my temper and destroyed him with my bare hands!" he shook his head slowly, sorrowfully. "What if something happens and I lose my temper again. I… I don't know anything about these abilities! What if I snap and attack one of you? What are you going to do?" he asked, now staring at the floor. "And you all know that I am not the best leader in the world."

"Better than me." Canard stated. Wildwing snorted, causing the tan mallard to darken. 

"Just take the mask." He said, looking up at his long time friend. "It was yours in the first place, I have no right to wear it. You're back, you've been back and you should take it." He stated. "I quit. I'll never be better than you." He mumbled. Nosedive stared, unable to move.

"Wing…" he started, then stopped as Canard walked over, standing in front of his brother.

"Wing." The tan duck stated coldly. Wildwing looked up, then cried out as Canard punched him with his good arm, causing the others to cry out and rush over. "COWARD!" he yelled as Grin held him back and Duke helped Wildwing up. "What, did that spirit fry your brain?" he asked. Wildwing merely stared at him, shocked as Nosedive glared at the tan mallard, an arm around his brother. "Listen to me, because I'm only going to say it once. This team would have died a long time ago if I'd stayed. I never would have thought to play hockey, it was always just a stupid game to me when we were children. When I joined the resistance all I wanted was to get rid of Dragaunus and get back to the way things were. If I'd been in charge, Tanya would probably never come out of her lab and we'd be spending all of our time training with new weapons. Nosedive would be benched. We'd be dead. Wildwing, you were brought to this team to help me, I had no idea what I was doing. I just wanted revenge. You have what it takes!" he growled. "Wildwing no leader is perfect! A good leader is someone who makes decisions keeping the lives of his teammates in mind and trying to find the best way to keep them all alive and get them all home in one piece. A good leader does not give up, values the team… Leaders make mistakes! It's the decisions they make afterwards, what they learn from them that makes them great! Several times since I got here I've seen you come out on top in situations where even the best back home would have coward to have to rush into. You're not afraid, you protect your team and look out for us. Wing, I made no mistake giving you that mask and there is no way I'm taking it away from you!" he growled, finally starting to calm. Nosedive merely nodded at him in agreement, then looked at his brother.

"Bro, I gotta side with Canard on this one." He said softly. He smiled weakly and shrugged as Wildwing gave him a shocked look.

"But Dive… what I did…" Nosedive shook his head, moving away from him.

"You kicked some serious booty today bro." He grinned. "I just wish I could have been of more help." He admitted as Mallory and Tanya moved beside Canard, Duke giving Wildwing a shake of his head and moving to join the rest of the team.

"What if I lose control though?" Wildwing asked them. Mallory smiled comfortingly.

"That's why we're here Wildwing. We'll help you." She told him. He frowned.

"You guys don't know anymore about this than I do." He snapped, then looked away. Canard regarded him darkly.

"You are a DuCaine, I have read every tale about him, I know everything that he could do, and once you learn how to travel to other worlds, you can go to Dimensional Limbo and ask the guardians even! They knew Drake DuCaine personally!" he exclaimed. "Don't cut yourself short Wing. You can do this, and we'll be right there with you the whole way, mistakes and all." He stated. The others nodded and Nosedive grinned.

"Come on bro!" he exclaimed, then he turned and walked away causing the others to look at him oddly as he opened one of the drawers at Tanya's desk. He turned around with something wrapped in a towel in his hands. He unwrapped it as he walked back over. It was the mask, and he held it out to his brother. "I ain't gonna' listen to nobody but you bro." He stated seriously. Wildwing looked at him, then smirked wetly, snatching the mask from him.

"Since when did you listen to me?" he asked, putting the mask back on his face and causing the others to smile at him. Nosedive shrugged, then cried out as Wildwing grabbed him in a headlock and nuggied him.

"HELP! I AM BEING ATTACK-A-DID!!" the teen cried, causing Wildwing to release him and look at him. Nosedive merely whapped him in the shoulder. He fought back tears, swallowing. "Your still my hero bro." He said softly, a weak smile on his face. The two brothers looked at each other till Duke gave an exaggerated wail.

"YOU'RE MY HERO TOO!" he exclaimed sarcastically, throwing his arms around both of the brothers, causing Mallory to burst out laughing. Nosedive pushed him playfully, a look of pretend anger on his face.

"Man! You just ruined the moment!" he exclaimed as the others laughed at him, Duke nearly falling to the ground as he was laughing so hard.

"That was great." Canard snickered, holding his left arm and shaking his head. Grin chuckled as Kazar lay on the floor, laughing into his front hands, his eyes tightly closed.

"Okay, we've lost it!" Mallory exclaimed.

"Well, you can gain it back as you leave." Tanya snickered, pushing the others out. "Wildwing needs to get some rest, and so do all of you. Now shoo!" she ordered. The others groaned and walked away slowly.

"You know she just wants time alone with him!" Duke called over his shoulder, slowing nearly to a halt. He yelped as Nosedive pushed him away with an exaggerated grunt.

"Come on one eye." He muttered.

"One eye?! WHAT?! Hey, what a second here…" Wildwing snickered as Duke was pushed out and then looked at Tanya who shook her head.

"Kids today." She shrugged. With that they both burst out laughing.

*-*

TO BE CONTINUED…

Another ending to another chapter. *sigh* looks like you'll all be waiting once more. Don't worry, I'm almost done. J Just so you know, I usually write the authors note at the beginning before I even bother to check my reviews… which is stupid but that's okay I guess. *grins* yes I am evil. Hee hee hee! But I'm evil to myself as well, because I want to finish it, but I want to leave you hanging some so you'll want to come back and read. Evil. Oh, and guess what! While I was writing this, I taught myself a lesson… which was really cool. I kinda' realized that my writing style may not be perfect and there's probably not going to be a lot of ppl who like what I write, but it doesn't matter. As long as I am true to myself as I write, and as long as I put effort into it then it's good. For all you other writers out there, just remember that and I also learned something else. Don't push yourself to hard when you get writer's block. Just kinda' toy with your story in your mind, read it over a few times and don't be afraid to change anything in it. It's your story, remember? One cool thing about us authors is that we can put down in words and details what we daydream about. Daydreams make the best stories sometimes and it's fun to try and put them down on paper. Hey, if your not having fun when your writing… then what are you doing? Homework? Sorry that this was so long, but I kinda' felt that this needed to be said. Thanks so much to those of you who are reviewing and letting me know that you're enjoying this. I love reading the reviews, they're great! Oh, and Papillion Star, great job on Orphan. I'm loving it! Hope you get finished soon too. Well, I'm off to finish this story, hope to have it up in a few days. Bye all!

"Get a job you like and you will never work a day in your life."

Unknown


	3. A New Reality

**A New Reality**

*** 

Picture this… a world with no six-foot hockey playing alien ducks… 

It is kinda' boring in our universe, isn't it?

*** 

Mighty Ducks belong to Disney. Kazar belongs to me. Anybody who wants to try and draw him, go for it cause I can't draw anything but stick people named Bob, Fred, George, and Bubba. On with the story. It's probably not going to be that long anyway…

*** 

The black duck stood before him, laughing maniacally, the darkness swirling about him. The scene changed and Nosedive was staring at him with fear in his eyes, pleading with him for… something. Then a scream of pain came from the teen as he was ripped apart. Duke was the next, fighting him with his saber, determination on his face and a refusal to give in shouted in his battle cry. He too fell. Mallory was after him, yelling angrily and fearfully for him to stop. Then Grin, then Tanya, Kazar and Canard. Nosedive appeared again, once again pleading with him. Pleading for him to stop. He merely gave a primal yell and leapt forward, wrapping his hands around the teens neck strangling him. He slammed the teen to the floor and…

**"NOOO! NOSEDIVE!"** Wildwing leapt from his bed, then fell to the floor weakly as he fought back tears. He sat there in the darkness for a while, trembling, till his door opened with a hiss and Nosedive stuck his head in blinking sleepily.

"Wing?" the teen asked. Running footsteps echoed down the hall till Duke arrived. He looked in as Nosedive walked over to his brother.

"Where's the fire?" he asked worriedly. Wildwing shook his head.

"There is no fire." He muttered, rubbing his face and wishing his heart would stop trying to break out of his rib cage.

"Bro? You okay?" Nosedive asked him, kneeling next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Wildwing shook his head, then gave the teen a weak smile.

"Yeah baby bro. I'm fine." He lied softly. Nosedive looked at him for a moment, then nodded and stood offering a helping hand.

"Okay." He said softly. Wildwing took his hand, allowing the teen to help pull him up. Duke looked at them silently, then frowned as he nodded.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He told them. They nodded and he left. They were alone now, Wildwing staring hard at the floor and praying Nosedive would leave him alone.

"Nightmares suck don't they?" Nosedive muttered, plopping down on the couch. Wildwing looked over at him, then sighed and sat on his bed.

"Who said I was having a nightmare?" he muttered, rubbing his face with both of his hands. Nosedive smirked at him.

"I, dear big bro, am a nightmare veteran. I know these things." He stated. Then he shook his head. "Although it isn't exactly something I'm proud of." He admitted. He shuddered. "I hate them. I don't ever get any sleep, especially now." Wildwing frowned and looked at the teen on his couch.

"Why now?" he asked softly. Nosedive looked at him.

"Probably the same reason you were screaming a few minutes ago. Ruben." Wildwing said nothing for a moment, then looked away.

"It's not just Ruben." He whispered. Nosedive gave him a confused look.

"There's more?" he asked. Wildwing nodded.

"I keep dreaming about him laughing at me… that I'm running around killing everyone… that I'm becoming just like him." He shuddered and refused to meet Nosedive's gaze. There was silence in the room for a long while, till Nosedive got up off the couch and moved over to his brother and slowly sat down next to him. They both looked at the far wall in silence till Nosedive looked at Wildwing quietly.

"You're not Ruben." He said softly. Wildwing nodded, still staring hard at the opposite wall. Silence came again and Nosedive sighed, then put his head on his brothers shoulder. "You know what would look good right there?" he asked. Wildwing shrugged.

"What?" he grunted.

"Remember those little collage things that Linda McDrake used to make all the time? You know, before that accident that she and Ray got into?" Nosedive asked softly. Wildwing nodded slowly. "You should put one right there." The teen stated. Wildwing smirked.

"Got something against bare walls baby bro?" he asked softly. Nosedive gave a slow nod.

"Yeah. You know it's a proven fact that bare walls fry your brain cells."

"What? They do not!" 

"Sure they do! I mean, it's a sure sign on anti-creativity!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nosedive sat up and crossed his arms, beak stuck in the air.

"Of course you wouldn't. You have no brain cells left!" he exclaimed indignantly. Wildwing finally looked at him.

"Let me guess. You would know this because you are a veteran at losing brain cells, am I right?" he grinned mischievously. Nosedive started, a shocked look on his face. Then he glared.

"Hey, I'm not the one with bare walls in my room." He exclaimed. Wildwing snickered.

"How much time to you think I actually spend in here?" he asked. "The only thing I do in here is sleep!" Nosedive shrugged, then looked back at the far wall.

"I still think you need a collage." He nodded. Wildwing leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. Then he too nodded.

"You'll help me… right?" he asked softly. Nosedive nodded again, copying his brother.

"Sure." He said softly. Again they sat in silence, till Nosedive looked at Wildwing again. "You are not Ruben big bro. You are my brother and my best friend." He stated, causing Wildwing to look at him. "You're also my hero, and a DuCaine." He grinned. "Don't forget that Drake DuCaine was one of my heroes dude." Wildwing gave him a weak smile, then shook his head.

"I have no idea what I'm doing though Dive." He admitted. Nosedive shrugged and quieted again. After a few minutes a spoke again.

"You'll learn." He stated softly. Wildwing looked at him and he grinned weakly back. "And you'll teach me one day, won't you?" he asked. Wildwing smiled and mussed up Nosedive's hair.

"Sure." He said. Nosedive smirked at him, then reached up and mussed up Wildwing's hair, getting an indignant cry from the elder brother.

"Turn about's fair play!" Nosedive exclaimed, leaping up with a laugh, Wildwing hot on his heels as they ran out of the room towards the kitchen. The nightmare forgotten.

*-*

Chameleon whimpered as Siege held him by the scruff of his neck, carrying the now small child towards the prisons.

"Stupid kid. You nearly shut the hole ship down!" the large saurian growled.

"LET GO!!" Chameleon shouted tearfully as he twisted in Siege's grasp, then cried out as the action brought him pain. Siege spat something in the saurian tongue, then threw him into a cell and slammed the door shut.

"Maybe next time we go out into battle, I'll put you out in front so we'll finally be rid of you." He snarled. Chameleon whimpered and cringed in the far corner. After Siege had left the child began sobbing loudly.

"Somebody help me!" he pleaded fearfully, then cried when no one came.

*-*

"Did you get rid of him?" Dragaunus growled as Siege walked back in. Siege nodded.

"He's in one of the cells downstairs." He stated.

"Leave him there. I don't care if I ever see that little rodent ever again."

"Wasn't Wraith supposed to watch him?"

"Yes. But he's 'preparing' for our next attack." Siege frowned.

"I thought you were joking." He stated. Dragaunus frowned at him.

"No. I want to prove to him that his magic has no place in this time and age." He stated, a hand on his chin as he watched the screen before him. It was showing the mall.

"So… what now?" Siege asked.

"Now, we wait for the ducks to come out. Then we attack."

O.o

"BONZAI!!!" a large splashing noise sounded through the lower level of the Pond in the pool area, then Grin's deep laughter followed. Wildwing blinked sleepily as he walked around and into the pool area where he saw Nosedive resurfacing.

"Hey look! It's sleeping beauty!" came Duke's voice. Wildwing gave a tired smile and waved his hand wearily.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he walked over. Duke was sitting on a lawn chair, an old frayed novel in his hands as Mallory, Grin and Nosedive swam in the pool. Canard was laying in another chair, a blanket covering him and two towels thrown over his legs. He was asleep. Wildwing gave Duke a confused look. "Why does Canard have those towels?" he asked. "Isn't the blanket enough?" Duke nodded.

"Yeah. Nosedive and Mallory just wanted to annoy him I guess." He shrugged.

"They're getting along?"

"Yeah. They've been through a lot this past month." Duke explained. Wildwing nodded in agreement, frowning at the memories.

"That's true. She's not heartless that's for sure." 

"Well, not totally." Duke muttered. He shifted in his seat, getting back to his book as Wildwing sat cross-legged on the floor beside him. Nosedive waved at him.

"Hey bro!" he called as Mallory padded over to the diving board. "Come on in! The waters fine!" then he cried out as Mallory leapt in near him as payback for the cannon ball he'd just performed. Wildwing snickered at them and shook his head.

"No thanks." He called. "I'm happy with my butt on the concrete." He stated. Mallory snickered, then looked at Nosedive. With a battle cry she leapt up and pushed down on his shoulders, dunking him. Thus the water wars began. Wildwing watched with amusement as Duke continued reading his book silently. It was a moment later that Phil and Tanya walked in, the human looking slightly perturbed. 

"Hey guys?" Phil called causing all the awake ducks to turn and look at him. "What happened to Drake One?" he asked. There was a collective groan as the group realized they were going to have to explain all of the past week to him… and it wasn't something they were looking forward to.

-.-

Wraith's eyes snapped open, glowing a fierce gold as he stared at the far wall. Raising his staff, he growled something in saurian tongue. A back flame flew from the skull, it's sockets glowing a black tinged yellow. The 'flame' slammed into the wall and destroyed it, making a large hole. Wraith smirked viciously as he lowered his staff.

"I always wanted a larger work room." He gloated. His eyes returned to normal and he sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. "It is not as easy as it used to be." He muttered, walking over to his bed and lying down, resting his staff on the wall. The spirits he conversed with warned him the battle would commence soon, so a short rest would do him well.

In the prison cell, Chameleon grunted as he tried once again to shape shift into something useful. A popping noise and suddenly the cell was bigger. He grinned to himself and went right through the bars in the shape of a mouse. Then he quickly crawled out of the ship. This place was too scary. No way he was sticking around. Maybe he could find someone who would actually care about him. Something every neglected child of every race wished for more than anything else in their world. He grinned as he felt the sun hit his 'fur'. The grin disappeared however as he saw a group of ducks walking around, talking in the mall area. He looked back at the 'building' he'd come from, then shuddered. Dragaunus always fussed about the ducks, more than he did about Chameleon himself. Feeling that he was losing control over the ability to shape shift, Chameleon leapt behind a dumpster and whimpered as he took on his natural form. He would wait here till all the fighting stopped, then leave. He pulled his knees to his chest, tears of fear falling down his face. He really wanted to go home. Maybe his mother didn't love him, but she was mom… And at this point in time, a mother was all he wanted and needed. Or at least a friend…

*-*

"Lectric Land, here we come." Nosedive stated wearily, running a hand through his wet hair. Mallory frowned at him.

"Hey, don't complain. You were the one to volunteer us." She growled. Duke shrugged as Wildwing yawned yet again, still trying to wake up from his earlier nap.

"You two needed to get outside anyway." He stated, putting his hands behind his head as he walked. He frowned when Nosedive suddenly stopped dead, confusion on his face. 

"Dive?" Wildwing asked, causing Duke to turn and look at him. He too looked confused as the two stared off into the distance. "IS that store new?" he asked. Duke turned and looked to see a building he'd never seen before. It looked run down, the sign crooked as if about to fall onto the ground. Nosedive merely shook his head as Mallory looked startled.

"No." he said softly, perplexed.

"That's just weird." Said Mallory. "That wasn't here the other day, so how could it just, be there and that run down?" she asked. The four stopped started, then looked at each other.

"I left the mask back in the pond." Wildwing blurted. It was then the hunter drones appeared.

O.O

TO BE CONTINUED…

Not as long as the last chapters… but a hundred times more evil. And as my colleagues at the Mad Authors Foundation would write or say… MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Just so you'd know, this was a writers block destroyer. Hee hee. Hope you enjoy it, and I promise you won't be suffering for long. I am not that cruel. This just was too perfect to pass up. Oh, and PB. On your reviews… could you be anymore clear on your meanings? For any of you others out there, PB is my baby sister, and she is to me as Nosedive is to Wildwing. Just as my roommate seems to act a lot like Duke. Which is cool. :) Enjoy the rest of your now tortured day… heh heh heh.

Also, I have heard about the closet thing, me just no understandie. It's cool though, but I no wanna have to get locked in one. I'll finish soon. Promise. :) 

Thanks for the reviews everyone… oh and reverse psychology does work. :) heh. Am I cruel or what?


	4. Ending or Beginning?

**Ending or Beginning?**

***

Mighty Ducks belong to Disney and I am merely borrowing them. Thank you. :)

*** 

_"I left the mask back in the pond."_

Duke cursed as he leapt out of the way of a blast sent by the hunter drones, people screaming in the background as Nosedive shouted something about this not being a good day. The ex-thief had to agree with him, then let out a battle cry as he speared a robot on his saber and sent it flying. It was then that he realized Siege was out and about, yelling promises of death to the four ducks. Mallory gave her own battle cry, firing at him as Wildwing and Nosedive helped each other make a hunter drone sandwich, then high-fiving each other and dodging more blasts fired at them.

"Ducks…" something purred in Duke's ear. He turned, startled, and came face to face with Wraith. The saurian grinned, his eyes starting to glow strangely. "Hello duck." The old saurian purred. The next thing Duke knew, he was screaming in pain.

O.O

Wildwing looked up when he heard Duke's scream, then started. Wraith was… glowing. His whole body was glowing… dark. There were dark flames dancing off of his body, and as the saurian turned, Wildwing's stomach dropped. Wraith was coming… for him.

O.O

"OW! HEY! LAY OFF BELONIUM BREATH!!" Nosedive yelled. Siege merely laughed at him and fired at him with his laser. Nosedive dodged the blasts, then fired back with his puck launcher. The shot missed and knocked the laser away. This only angered the large saurian, causing him to race towards the teen, then slam him into a dumpster, sending it rolling backwards. A cry of pain came from behind it as it slammed against a wall and Nosedive paled.

'Oh no! I squished some kid!' he thought in a panic. He looked up at Siege who was laughing at him, then glared at the saurian. With a yell of fury he charged and slammed Siege backwards as Mallory ran over. 

"KNOCK HIM OUT!" Nosedive ordered, racing back to the dumpster as Mallory fired a gas puck. Siege wailed in fury at the action, then once again succumbed to it. Mallory then looked over to where Nosedive was pushing a dumpster away from a wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked back at Duke, the elder mallard angrily lashing out at the hunter drones, the top part of his suit burned off, skin beneath his feathers showing and burned. She cringed and looked back at Nosedive as he yelled and threw the dumpster aside with surprising force. Then he looked startled and slowly kneeled, putting out a hand. She sighed and jogged over to see what he was doing. 

Nosedive didn't notice her when she ran over, he was too busy staring at the tiny saurian staring up at him with a tear streaked face and fear filled eyes. Nosedive looked down upon the child. When did the saurians start having kids? He shrugged off the thought. He didn't even want to think about it. The child whimpered and shied away as Mallory stared down in shock.

"Hey." Nosedive whispered. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you when I ran into this thing did I?" he asked. The child… it looked like Chameleon… shook its head and whimpered something in its native tongue. Nosedive shook his head and said something back in the saurian language getting surprised looks from both Mallory and the child. It stared at him, shaking violently from fear. But it stood.

"I'm Chameleon." It whispered softly, backing up against the wall, then cowering and crying out in fear as Nosedive reached out to him.

"He's terrified." Mallory whispered. Nosedive nodded.

"Yeah. I know." He stated, moving closer to 'Chameleon', his hand still outstretched. "Hey. I promise I won't hurt you, just come here." He said softly. Chameleon shook his head.

"You'll take me back to the ship. I don't wanna go!" he sobbed. Nosedive frowned.

"You couldn't pay me enough money in the world and stop enough wars to get me to willingly drag someone into that thing." He said roughly. Mallory looked at him, remembering a time in the future when an older Nosedive had dragged them into the Raptor in order to get them home. She shook her head with a small smile, then looked up at Chameleon.

"Come on." She said softly, kneeling beside Nosedive with a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look over at her quickly in surprise, then back and Chameleon. "We won't hurt you, I promise." She told him.

"HEY! IF YOU TWO ARE DONE MAKING OUT OVER THERE, I COULD USE SOME HELP!!" came Duke's yell. Nosedive looked at Mallory.

"You go. I'll get the kid out of here." He told her. She nodded and left, puck launcher in hand. Nosedive then looked back at Chameleon, a comforting smile on his face. "If you let me that is." He said softly. Chameleon merely looked at him with distrust, then shakily reached out to him.

*-*

Wildwing yelped as Wraith fired another blast at him, then growled in frustration as he had to dodge a blast fired at him from Hunter drones. He glared at Wraith, the saurian laughing at him.

"Unless you fight me, you aren't going anywhere… DuCaine." He hissed. Wildwing glared and flipped out of the way of a laser blast, firing his puck launcher and causing the robot to explode, then standing straight before Wraith, fury on his face. "Might as well give up. You have no hope." Wraith stated coolly. Wildwing frowned, his glare deepening as he stood tall. White flames burst out from his body, sending Wraith flying back and causing all of the hunter drones to explode. Duke and Mallory looked at him, startled, as Nosedive stood with something in his arms and gave the scene a shocked look. 

It was a strange feeling, as if his senses had been magnified, and almost as if he had gained new senses as well. It was as if he could see the others staring at him, and as if he could feel Duke's pain. The elder mallard needed to get to the infirmary to get the burns treated quickly. The hunter drones were gone, and Wraith was staring at him in shock and amazement, and also fear. Wildwing stood his ground as the old saurian stood with the help of his staff.

"You should give up Wraith." Wildwing growled. "You are the one with no hope." Wraith growled in fury and raised his hand to fire another blast, only to scream in pain as the flames threw him backwards and pressed heavily upon him. Wildwing glared at him, then started as a memory resurfaced, turning Wraith into Ruben. The pressure was released causing Wraith to gasp in pain. Wildwing took a step back in shock and fear of himself.

"Wing!" Duke cried out. "What are you doing?" Wildwing shook his head as Wraith stood up unsteadily. Once again he prepared to fire… at Duke and Mallory.

"The best way to kill a duck, is to kill his friends." Wraith growled. Wildwing started, then yelling in fury charged the old saurian, knocking him over and sending the blast skyward where it exploded like a fireworks display.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY FRIENDS!" Wildwing yelled furiously. He lifted his right hand, which was covered by the white flame, and brought it down punching the old saurian. With each hit the flame burnt the saurians body causing him to cry out in fury and pain. Then, as an after thought, Wildwing put both hands on Wraith's chest and pressed. With a battle cry the flame that danced across his body pressed outward and through Wraith, causing him to scream as he was burned within his body. Wildwing ended it quickly, but it was enough. Wraith was as close to death as Wildwing was willing to take him, and as the duck stood he gave the saurian a glare. "You tell that to your leader." He spat. Wraith gasped, his eyes showing the pain he was in as he pressed his teleporter sending both he and Siege back to the Raptor. Wildwing stood still as they left and watched as the Raptor took the place of the 'building' and shot off into the sky. Then he turned and looked at his teammates and brother. "Let's get back to the Pond." He ordered shakily.

"Wing? Are you okay?" Duke asked worriedly. Wildwing merely looked at him, the flames disappearing.

"Pond. Now." He ordered. Mallory nodded, then looked at Duke, whispering for him to listen. Duke merely nodded and followed as Wildwing walked past quickly. Nosedive watched them quietly, the form in his arms sobbing into his chest fearfully. He watched them go, Duke and Wildwing not really noticing the child saurian, Duke figuring it was probably some stray animal as his thoughts were more geared towards his team captain in worry. Wildwing… had no thoughts at all, his senses reaching out to his teammates and the creature that his brother held. Duke was in need of medical attention, the others were fine. Getting back to the Pond was the top priority. Otherwise he knew nothing else.

O.o

"Calm down Duke. They're just burns and Wildwing just exhausted himself." Tanya stated calmly as Grin lay their team captain out on one of the medicom beds and Tanya ordered Duke to sit down on another bed as Mallory ran to get some scissors in order to cut off the top of his uniform. Nosedive and Canard were in the doorway to the infirmary, Phil with them, all three talking rapidly in hushed tones. Whatever it was that the teen was carrying was causing Canard and Phil to look at him in shock. Tanya hadn't gotten a good look at it, worried when Wildwing had come in and told her Duke was injured and needed immediate attention, waiting till she began to lead the dark feathered duck away to actually pass out. Grin had caught him and carried him to the infirmary with Canard and Phil hot on his heels till Nosedive shouted something in the saurian tongue causing Canard to screech to a stop and turn to look at him. 

"Tanya!" Canard's voice made her look over at him as he walked over, Nosedive close behind him. "I need you to run a quick scan."

"On what?" she asked.

"That." Canard said, pointing at the form in Nosedive's arms. It turned and blinked at her, fighting tears and biting its lower lip in fear, it's huge eyes showing how terrified of her it was.

"What in the world?" she asked as Duke's lower jaw dropped.

"I found him." Nosedive said softly. "He claims to be Chameleon." At the look Tanya gave him he gave her a pleading look. "I couldn't just leave him Taunny! He's just a kid!"

"Yeah, but for how long?" Canard snapped. Nosedive glared at him and he looked back at Tanya. "Scan him please?" he asked. Tanya nodded and reached out to take 'Chameleon' from Nosedive. The child saurian merely whimpered and pressed himself against Nosedive's chest, clinging to the teens shirt. 

"Canard, tend to Duke." Tanya said in exasperation as she shook her head. "Nosedive, follow me." she muttered as Mallory returned with the scissors.

O.o

Wildwing groaned as he came to and looked to see that Tanya was leaning over him, wiping his forehead with a cool cloth.

"Duke…" he muttered wearily. Duke appeared over him with a weak grin, gauze crisscrossing over his upper torso.

"Hey cap. I'm alright." He said softly. Wildwing sat up slowly and looked around. Kazar was lying on the floor at the foot of the bed, tail twitching in worry as he smiled at the white duck.

"Good evening." The dragon purred. Wildwing nodded at him with a weak smile and looked around. Grin waved at him, Canard nodded to him, Mallory gave him a mock salute, Phil nodded, and Nosedive walked over, something in his arms.

"Wing?" the teen asked. Wildwing stared at the form in his brothers arms.

"What is that?" Wildwing asked with a glare.

"Chameleon." Came the group answer. Wildwing was taken aback and he looked at them all shocked.

"He's been age regressed, like Nosedive had last year." Tanya said quickly as Chameleon peeked out at Wildwing, then grinned toothily and immediately turned back to Nosedive and hiding his face in the teens chest. A moment later he was crawling onto the teens shoulder, being probably about a foot tall and grinning at Mallory cheekily as he crawled out onto Nosedive's arm, which the teen stretched out for him with a grin. "But this is more permanent. He'll age normally, not like how Nosedive did. And he has no memories from before." Tanya explained as Chameleon let out a playful whoop and wrapped the end of his tail around Nosedive's arm and hung upside down, giggling at Wildwing playfully.

"How… how old is he?" Wildwing asked.

"I'm this many!" Chameleon exclaimed in excitement, holding out four fingers and giggling. Wildwing nodded slowly then looked at Tanya.

"Do you have any idea how it happened?" he asked. Tanya shook her head and Chameleon started humming.

"They fussed about that a lot." He said matter-of-factly. "The big mean man said that the old wrinkling guy was stupid for giving me a pill, and then the really fat guy would come and pick me up and throw me in a room or a cell; I really didn't like that guy…" It was then that he took a breath. Nosedive snickered at him as the others stared in amazement at the child. Nosedive then looked at his brother and cleared his throat, getting attention.

"Can we keep him?" he asked. Wildwing looked over at Canard, who shrugged, then at Tanya who did the same. The others all shrugged save for Mallory who merely grinned at him and then shrugged. Wildwing looked back at his brother, then smirked.

"Sure. He's attached to you anyway." He stated. Nosedive grinned and Chameleon cheered, throwing out his arms and his legs happily. Mallory snickered and the others laughed.

"Just as long as he doesn't try to eat us." Canard muttered. Chameleon bent his knees and brought his arms into his chest, one finger on his mouth.

"What does a duck taste like?" he asked curiously.

"Like burnt rubber kid. Trust me, you wouldn't like it." Phil exclaimed quickly.

"Eeeeeeewwwwwwwwww!!!" was Chameleon's exclamation, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in disgust.

"I don't think you'll have any worries." Kazar nodded. He gave the saurian child a kind smile. "I'll take you hunting some time young one." He said softly. Chameleon grinned.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. At the dragons nod he cheered again. "Cool!" he exclaimed. Nosedive grinned at his brother, who smiled back. Grin merely watched them, a smile on his face. One way or another, the future they'd been subjected to was happening. Some things were just meant to be, seeing as how Chameleon was now and hopefully forever more, a friend and member of the team. The light of hope was being shown over them and he held no fear of the new future that he had yet to see.

^-^

Dragaunus frowned as he walked into Wriath's quarters, the elder saurian laying on his bed quietly. After the two henchmen had been brought back, Dragaunus had fled the scene. He'd been watching and recording what was happening so that when his robots defeated the ducks he could shove it into the elder saurians face and laugh. Now however, he just wanted to burn the recording.

"I told you so." Wraith muttered wearily as he finally opened his eyes. Dragaunus frowned at him.

"Will you be ready for another attack?" he growled. Wraith frowned at him.

"My lord, You of all people should know that I am dying." He said softly. Dragaunus looked at him for a moment before walking over and kneeling beside the old saurian's bed.

"Do you have enough time to teach me?" he asked. Wriath merely smiled evilly and nodded. Finally, some one was listening to him.

END

That's it for this, the rest is all down hill from here. I think I have like five stories left… yes no maybe so, seeing as how I haven't written them yet. Hopefully they'll be alright and you'll get more for this series. Right now I'm not sure 'cus my brain isn't functioning properly. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm really glad you like what I've got, and I do promise I'll get more to you some time this week or the next. Depends on when I get done. *shrugs* That'll be sometime this decade. Sorry to be so evil, but it was kinda' fun, and if you read the 'Lord of the Rings' books by J.R.R. Tolkien, his endings are worse, but then again he was a wonderful writer. How do I know about the endings? My roommate told me. I'm still working on finishing 'The Hobbit' among many things. Pathetic huh? Usually it never takes long, but school is evil. So there. Okay, I'm gone now folks. See you next time.

This has been brought to you by the mind of a teen who is suffering from sleep deprivation… Night everybody!


End file.
